rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams of Mah/Custom Tribes
This page serves as a collection of information about the various player-made tribes of Dreams of Mah. Within this article it is is appropriate for any knowledgeable editor to add content about any such custom tribe created by any player. The tribes are listed in alphabetical order. If you find your custom tribe has enough information about it to deserve its own page, create it and leave a link under the appropriate section on this one. Granaha-Mah A now extinct tribe of Dreams of Mah, killed by their own attempts to escape the twist of fate. History The Granaha-Mah were not a very powerful tribe of Freneskae. Weak in physical power, they had to depend on numbers and ability to run in order to survive. They had many wars as a result of running from one foe, onto another's territory, never truly prospering until there was nothing left. After Icthlarin took the Mahjarrat with him to Gielinor, the Granaha-Mah were left to try to sacrifice power enough to stop the coming Muspah. They failed. Forced to fight the beings, the Granaha-Mah did what they knew best, and ran until the Nightmares were gone. Well aware of the damage being done to the world, the tribe's leader, Leirheirkt, proclaimed he had the solution to help them escape... They just had to power one of their own to the same point as Icthlarin. Naturally, Leirheirkt was willing to be the one to reach this power, and even more naturally, he needed help to do so. He told his followers they'd have to sacrifice eachother to reach this power, in very quick sucession. The weakest and eldest gave their power to Leirheirkt, not all willingly, so he himself could rip the portal open to a world further ahead. Abandoning all but his children on the world, Leirherkt took Mondaris and Sulquaris with him as they landed near the Wushanko Islands, during the Third Age. This left the leader extremely drained to a point where he was barely breathing. As it was, they landed on the Island during the Solar Eclipse, claiming the new name "Tsutai," a fusion of the words for Moon and Sun. In turn, they took names appropriate to this as the three survivors went their seperate ways. By the late Fifth Age, all three were killed. Habitat The Granaha-Mah lived very close to the Volcano at the time of the Ritual of Rejuvination, but tended to run across the environment of Freneskae from safezone to safezone. Characteristics Granaha-Mah are known for Orange Eyes, a fiery gaze set into them that resembles Magma. This is less evident in the crossbreed children. Known members *Mondaris (Xolotl) *Sulquaris (Coatl) *Leirheirkt (Kukyo) *Zarin Renderra (Halfling) *Theseus Renderra (Crossbreed) *Alice Renderra (Crossbreed) Mah-Ah'roh History : Section under construction Habitat The Mah-Ah'roh lived in northwestern Freneskae. Neraki, a small volcano, can be found there. The Neraka were known to have settled around it. Lava flows leading away from the volcano eventually emptied out into a nearby valley, then home to the Terpilih. From there, separated by a mountain range, the valley met a craggy wasteland known as the Sundered Sea, the region where the Taredi used to live. Characteristics : Section under construction Known members *Alorah Taredi (halfbreed) *Azulra Neraka *Penindasan Neraka *Ptolemos *Strabach *Yurlungur 'Yoral' Neraka Customs : Section under construction Beliefs : Section under construction Trivia *The Mah-Ah'roh Tribe was created by Ptolemos and Aromancer. For further information concerning the tribe, please contact them. *In the Common tongue, Mah-Ah'roh can be roughly translated to mean "Holy Ones of Mah", while Taredi can be translated to mean "Chosen". *The tribes name was named after one of its creators, Aromancer. Praedonum-Mah This tribe of Dreams was created by a user who does not frequently visit the wiki. As such, it is likely to remain largely lacking for a considerable amount of time. History The Praedonum-Mah tribe began when six Mahjarrat, three males and three females, built a massive ship which they named the Praedonum. They left the Mahjarrat tribe to persue their own journey, one male and one female after around one-hundred years created the first Dream of Mah to be born into the Praedonum-Mah tribe, Derilich. Derilich was a prodegy, he was agile and strong, a good medium. Derilich wasn't very good at magic, but his skills and intellect made up for it. Time passed, and through breeding, the Praedonum-Mah tribe was up to 34 members, Derilich had become the tribe's leader, all six of the original had died in some way. The Praedonum-Mah tribe had started becoming an enemy of a larger tribe called the Inflatus-Mah tribe, which had 191 members at that time. The Inflatus-Mah tribe was all over the place, and because of one of the robberies, they declared the Praedonum-Mah tribe as their enemies. The Inflatus-Mah found their ship and killed 10 members, bringing them down to a small 24 members, and they had to repopulate. Time passed and the tribe grew to 69 members, they raided a Crudelis-Mah village. Derilich found a small child who had a cloth with his name on it, Cyrius. Cyrius was abandoned by his father Crevor who cared more about his valuables than his own son. Derilich took Cyrius in. Cyrius had many talents seen as even a small child, he befriended two Praedonum-Mah children, Malstrom and Korvan. Cyrius, Malstrom and Korvan often got into trouble but both had much potential. Derilich and Cyrius grew close, like father and son. As Cyrius grew up, he at just a teenager became the second in command of the Praedonum-Mah tribe. During a raid gone wrong, they lost 19 members, making them down to 50. Soon after, they noticed something in Mahjarrat territory and realised Ichlarin was taking them to a world called Gielinor. The Praedonum-Mah and a few other smaller tribes entered this world aswell. The Praedonum-Mah and other tribes didn't kill eatchother for the sole reason is on Gielinor, they're on the same side. The 250 members of the Inflatus-Mah had come into Gielinor, they could not kill the Praedonum-Mah, despite them wanting to. After Ichlarin, all of them eagerly joined Zaros and served him well, all going into naval duties. Derilich was approaching a cave where he and his men where attacked by Dragonkin, which Cyrius got revenge on the one who killed Derilich. Zamorak had betrayed Zaros, and none of the 38 Praedonum-Mah wanted to join Zamorak, except for the 39th, Korvan, all 185 Inflatus-Mah remained neutral, disguising themselves as Icyene to manipulate the Saradominests to do something horrid. Time went by, and including Cyrius's daughter, all of the Praedonum-Mah were wiped out by Saradominests, unknowingly under Inflatus-Mah influence. Korvan had dissapeared Cyrius, thought to be last Praedonum-Mah was angry, he wanted revenge. Cyrius found a way to lure all 100 Inflatus-Mah that were still around after the war ended into a cave. Cyrius watched as they were all murdered by Dragonkin, not knowing one named Malicorzan, a lower ranked Inflatus-Mah, the 101th one who was in hibernation was still alive. Malicorzan still sleeps to this day, not knowing his tribe is gone. Cyrius is currently thought to be the last member of the Praedonum-Mah tribe. Habitat A massive ship called the Praedonum that traveled across Freneskae, they were nomadic. Characteristics Praedonum-Mahs at the time of Ichlarin's arrival to Freneskae were a relitively new tribe, they started when a group of six Mahjarrat built a ship and left, deciding to fend for themselves. This being said, they look nearly exactly like the Mahjarrat. However, their behavior is very diferent than that of their Mahjarrat relatives. They can be very eccentric in behavior, they were often party-goers when they were not raiding civilizations. They were thought of as despicable and without morals. At the time of their arrival to Gielinor, there were only 51 members, the tribe was tightly knit like a family. Cyrius is currently the last known living member of the Praedonum-Mah tribe, being thought as last of his kind has made him hardened and in some cases vengeful. Known members *Cyrius (alive) *Derilich (deceased) *Malstrom (deceased) *Vercilla (deceased) *Korvan (presumed deceased) Customs : Section to be worked on Beliefs : Section to be worked on Trivia *The Praedonum-Mah were created by Jack the Mad. *Praedonum is Latin for Pirate. ]] Sanskriit-Mah : See: Sanskriit-Mah. Skchaelos-Mah History : Section under construction Habitat Before their relocation to the plane of Gielinor, the Skchaelos-Mah Tribe was most accustomed to life in the ashen plains of Freneskae. Characteristics Most members of the Skchaelos-Mah Tribe are distinguishable by their masks. Being that they have survived for generations in the ashen wastes of Freneskae, many of them wear thick cloth masks, filtering the air they breathe so that they do not inhale the ash about them. Many of the Skchaelos-Mah, especially those from the warrior caste, prefer hand-to-hand weaponry to magic, mostly wielding dual daggers or swords. The only ones who may be exempt from this are Court-Mages, of whom commonly prefer to use magic, and sometimes even the Chieftain, who uses a staff for hand-to-hand combat. Members of the "Blooded of Mah" are commonly gaunt, though not completely lich-like. The Chieftan is distinguishable by his thick hide helmet and mask, along with his staff and amulet. This amulet bears the symbol of the "Blooded", a golden-guilded war-axe with crimson plating, the weapon of the first "Blooded of Mah", Dothrak of Skchaelos. None other than the Chieftain of the Skchaelos-Mah wear this amulet. Other than physical signs, a member of the tribe is commonly quick, smart, and to the point, striking true with each hit. They wear lighter armour to exploit their skill in stealth, making them good assassins and footsoldiers. All members of the Skchaelos-Mah have a better defence against flames and heat than most others, yet a strong aversion to frost and cold. Known members The Blooded of Mah *Hyllcroth ~ Former Chieftain *Elisike ~ Former Chieftess Consort to Hyllcroth **Ma'dran, son of Hyllcroth ~ Chieftain **Kathlaron,'' son of Hyllcroth'' ~ Court-Mage ***Arashi Ravencroft, son of Kathlaron (Crossbreed) *Vaetherya ~ Former Chieftess Consort to Hyllcroth **Tyrannus'', son of Hyllcroth''~ Leader of the Proditorem ***Emyris Bayne, son of Tyrannus (Crossbreed) ****Freyja Gaz-Bayne, daughter of Emyris (Crossbreed) ****???, son of Emyris (Crossbreed) Commoners of the Skchaelos-Mah *Kahjamere ~ Gatherer of the Skchaelos-Mah *Jhottah ~ Forgeworker of the Skchaelos-Mah ''The Skchaelos-Mah-Vaeythe'' *Lorne of the Vaeythe ~ Craftsman of the Skchaelos-Mah(-Vaeythe) **Eris of the Vaeythe, daughter of Lorne ~ Witch **Eron of the Vaeythe, son of Lorne ~ Warrior of the Skchaelos-Mah ***''Coilla of the Vaeythe, daughter of Eron'' The Skchaelos-Mah-Erejotah *Ukthreya of the Erejotah ~ First Commander of the Skchaelos-Mah(-Erejotah) ''The Skchaelos-Mah-Proditorem'' *Noral ~ First Commander of the Skchaelos-Mah(-Proditorem) Customs The Skchaelos-Mah Tribe's structure is based around a militaristic hierarchy, the highest class being the so-called "Blooded of Mah", comprised of the Chieftain and his direct family. Second in command of the tribe is the Court-Mage, of whom is the most adept in the use of magic, as well as the best strategist in the clan, given power over the Chieftain's soldiers. Commonly, the Court-Mage is the most magically adept of the Chieftain's siblings and can only be overruled by the Chieftain himself. Most of the so-called "Common-folk" are warriors, forge-workers, craftsmen, or gatherers. As stated earlier in the passage, many members of the Skchaelos-Mah tribe wear masks or helmets over their faces. this symbolizes their war-like custom of geurilla warfare, striking before the enemy knows their whereabouts. The Chieftain wears a helmet and mask, protecting him in battle and hiding his features. The Court-Mage, on the other hand, wears a full, jaded mask that hides his face in its entirety. Its winged shape symbolizes the Court-Mage's affinity and harmony with magic. Finally, the warriors of the Skchaelos-Mah wear facemasks, covering most if not all of their faces from the eyes down. These masks are made from sturdy cloth, and yet are not difficult to breathe through, allowing them to be useful in skirmishes. Beliefs It is the belief of the Skchaelos-Mah that the so-called "Blooded of Mah" were the first to be concieved from the mind of Mah in the beginning, and are seen traditionally as demigods, even among others of their kind. Though there is no biological difference between them and their followers, the Blooded of Mah are held in the highest regard and are loved, even feared by their people. The Blooded of Mah are the only members of the Skchaelos-Mah tribe to be seen with gemstones and phylacteries embedded into their foreheads, being that this symbolizes their connection with Mah herself, an honor that should only be granted to the "Blooded of Mah". These gemstones provide a more spiritual meaning than a cosmetic one, being that they are commonly hidden by the masks worn by the "Blooded of Mah". For one not to be one of the "Blooded" and have such gemstones is taboo among members of the Skchaelos-Mah, and is often punishable by banishment into the ashen plains. It is believed that, upon death, members of the Skchaelos-Mah Tribe are to be burnt to ash, a symbol of the severing of a spirit's tether to the mortal world so that they may be reunited with Mah in paradise. If they are not freed from their mortal bond, their mortal bodies left intact, their souls may forever walk the shadow plane in limbo until the end of time. Trivia *Since their arrival on Gielinor and partial immersion into human culture, many members of the Skchaelos-Mah are more open and accepting of crossbred members of their respective families, though there are exceptions to this, especially among the more traditionalistic members. *The Skchaelos-Mah Tribe was created by Emyris Bayne with the help and support of FallenNinja4. For further information in regards to playing as a member of this tribe, please contact Emyris Bayne either in-game or on his talk page. Morassa-Mah History Work in progress. Habitat The deadly marshes and swamps of Freneskae, often preferring wet and humid ecosystems as opposed to cold deserts. They could live in the Desert if adaptable enough, cold ecosystems often spell the end of a Morassa-Mah given prolonged contact without clothing. They prefer places with an abundance of plant and animal life, Fornithy is the exception as it is the ancestral burial grounds of the tribe on Gilenoir. Characteristics Morassa-Mah are quite strange, ranging in the 7'2-7'9height range. Most have red, orange, or yellow eyes depending on power strength; Morassa-Mah with black eyes are usually quite weak and easy to kill if alone. Skin color is often a pale grey to ash white, horns and other extremities are usually black in hue. Many wear enchanted fur clothing such as shamanic robes or thick leather cloaks with glyphs to guard against the elements. They have great skill in fire and smoke magic, that is the forte of the tribe as a whole, most members are either resistant of completely immune to fire or poison damage due to evolution in the swamps and continued use of fire magic over millennia. Other types of magic employed by the Morassa-Mah are blood magic, earth magic, and shadow magic to a greater extent. Morassa-Mah mainly use quick blades that slash and stab, daggers, swords, claws, and whips are their preferred arms. Unlike most mahjarrat, they can and will feast on the flesh of live beings (they must be living prior to consumption). Alcohol is often seen as fuel for a Morassa-Mah, often completely ignoring the intoxicating effects. Known Members Izalith (alive) Customs Being hard core fire mages, they place great reverence in destruction and rebirth. The Morassa-Mah often practice cremation as a way of disposing the dead, be it friend or foe. Shamans of the tribe are known to raise the spirits from the ashes in the form of flame wights, beings composed of spirits of unliving plasma. , tribe members on Gilenoir are less conservative and more willing to take risks. Morassa-Mah despise ranged weapons, considering them for those who can't afford to get close up with your prey or too stupid to use magic. Shamanism is preferred over priesthood, summoning is regarded as the height of their culture, often dedicating great obelisks to contact the spirits. Beliefs Being a tribe that had to evolve to their surroundings, adaption is the center to their culture and faith. Death and rebirth play heavily on their religion, sacrifice of non-Mahjarrat beings is quite common along with ritual consumption. Zaros is regarded as the patron of the tribe next to Mother Mah, who heretical shamans twisted to maintain a patriarchy prior to being disposed in a revolt. The tribe is rather large, though, scattered through out the world. The tribe is currently a matriarchal theocracy back on Freneskae, Gilenoirian religion is more Zarosian based than Mah based, though, reverence is still placed in the mother-goddess. Triva * The Morassa-Mah was created by Szarloc the First, please contact for more information about the tribe or if you want to be a potential member. * Crossbreeding is a sin in their culture, miscegenation is punishable by tribunal combat. * Zamorak is not held in esteem amongst Morassa-Mah * Frost and water spells are very dangerous to a Morassa-Mah, despite living in a watery biome. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Families Category:Custom Content Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Guides